


Castlevania Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Trevor Belmont, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Trevor/Alucard, Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, bloodied but still laughing](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6566288#cmt6566288)  
> Characters: Alucard, Trevor

Trevor has a half-dozen open wounds on his skin, his eye is swollen shut, and the leg of his trousers is wet and sticky with blood. Alucard has carried Trevor to the castle as fast as he can move, where there's better chance he can properly bandage his wounds, but what he cannot figure out is what Trevor finds so goddamn _amusing_ about the situation.

"Why the _hell_ are you laughing?" Alucard demands. 

Trevor grins. His teeth are stained pink. "You like me. That must be pretty embarrassing for you." 

The back of his neck heats. "Shut up, Belmont, and stop moving so I can stitch you up." 

Trevor just laughs again, the bastard. 

Alucard stabs the needle into his skin and takes a very vicious bit of pleasure at Trevor's yelp.


	2. Gen, Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Castlevania (Netflix), Alucard & Trevor & Sypha, returning to the castle](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6641040#cmt6641040)  
> Characters: Alucard, Sypha, Trevor

"What are you doing back here?" Alucard asked.

Sypha smiled and pushed a pack into his hands. "We came back to find a way to seal the castle. That way, you can leave, if you like." 

Trevor was wrestling with whatever they had packed in the back of the carriage. "You didn't really think we'd leave you here alone, did you?" 

"I was looking forward to the quiet," Alucard lied, and welcomed his friends back into his home.


	3. Dracula/Lisa, Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Castlevania (Netflix), Dracula/Lisa, a happy home](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6647696#cmt6647696)  
> Characters: Dracula, Lisa, Adrian

The sound of muffled giggles behind him alerted Dracula to the fact that he was no longer alone in his study. A moment later, small footsteps thudded across the floor, and he heard, "Catch me, Father!" 

He turned and caught his son effortlessly, and Adrian gave him a toothy grin. "Did I surprise you?" 

"You will have to be much quieter if you want to surprise me," Dracula said solemnly. "But it was a good effort."

He glanced to the door, where Lisa stood with one hand over her mouth and eyes sparkling with laughter, and could not remember the last time he'd been quite so content.


	4. Trevor/Alucard, Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, blood in the water](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6699408#cmt6699408)  
> Characters: Trevor, Alucard

"You don't have to do this," Trevor said. "I can—"

"You can barely move, Belmont." Alucard emptied another ladle over Trevor's head, blood and water running in rivulets down his bare neck and shoulders. "Just sit still for once in your damned life and let someone else take care of you."

To his absolute surprise, Trevor did.


	5. Trevor/Alucard, Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any characters, accidentally falling asleep on each other.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6907024&posted=1#cmt7137680)  
> Characters: Trevor, Alucard, Sypha

Sypha hurried through the library, searching for her friends. "Trevor, Alucard, you won't believe what I—" 

She rounded a corner and stopped short. The boys were sound asleep up against the wall, Trevor leaning on Alucard's side while Alucard's head rested on Trevor's. 

Sypha clapped her hand over her mouth, although neither of them had stirred at her call, and quietly stepped away to head back to her books. They must be exhausted or drunk or both to have fallen asleep on each other, and she would not disturb them further.


	6. Trevor/Alucard, Providing Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, "I don't understand what you're saying."](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6998160#cmt6998160)  
> Characters: Trevor, Alucard

"I am saying," Alucard said testily, "that, despite all evidence suggesting that it's a fucking terrible idea, I have somehow managed to develop...feelings. For you." 

Trevor stared at him, turning the words over in his head; they still didn't make any sense. "What kind of feelings?" 

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake," Alucard snapped, and kissed him.


	7. Trevor/Alucard, Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, there was only one bed](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7108240#cmt7108240)  
> Characters: Alucard, Trevor, Sypha

"I really didn't think this night could get any worse," Trevor said, "but as usual, Fate has a way of planting her boot right in my ass."

"This is no happy picnic for me, either," Alucard shifted on the tiny bed, trying to get comfortable; it really was not meant to support two fully grown men, "but will you please shut up about it so we can try to sleep?" 

"If you try to cuddle with me, I'll stab you and throw your body out the window." 

Alucard rolled his eyes, although it wasn't like Trevor could see him in the dark. "And if you try to cuddle with me, I'll rip out your throat and hang you outside to drain." 

"And if the two of you don't quiet down and go to sleep, I'll freeze you both and leave you here until the weather thaws you!" Sypha shouted from the other side of the room. "Now _go_ to _sleep!_ "


	8. Trevor/Alucard, A Lack of Hygiene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, tangled hair](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7413392#cmt7413392)  
> Characters: Trevor, Alucard

"What was the last time you bothered to wash your hair?" Alucard muttered, gingerly poking at the tangled mats on the back of Trevor's head. 

Trevor batted his hand away. "I'm so sorry our daily routine of _fighting demons_ and _running for our lives_ doesn't give me enough time to keep my hair groomed to your exacting standards."

Alucard rolled his eyes and stopped his inspection. "The day you discover basic hygiene will be a cold day in hell indeed."


	9. Trevor/Alucard, Fast Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, "it looks worse than it is"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7230608&posted=1#cmt7502736)  
> Characters: Trevor, Alucard, Sypha

Trevor coughed, blood staining his teeth red. "It looks worse than it is. I'll be fine." 

Alucard shared a tense look with Sypha, who sat on Trevor's other side, trying as Alucard was to staunch the blood. "No, Belmont, I can assure you, it is absolutely as bad as it looks." 

"How fast can you get us back?" Sypha asked softly. 

Alucard considered the distance to the castle and his own speed, and then threw the considerations out the window because there was only one answer. "Fast enough."


	10. Trevor/Alucard, Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, Why the hell are you awake!?](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7660432#cmt7660432)  
> Characters: Alucard, Trevor

"Because every time I close my eyes, I see my mother burning alive or me stabbing my father in the heart," Alucard snapped. "Why the hell are _you_ awake, Belmont?"

Trevor very carefully took a seat beside Alucard; he had been drinking for a while and everything was wobbly. "Because being so close to my home has me remembering things I spent a lot of time forgetting." He held out the bottle of wine he'd swiped. "This helps with the forgetting." 

Alucard hesitated only a second before taking the proffered bottle and downing half of it in one go.


	11. Gen, Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, _but still I have trouble with/ most days and nights_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8168888&posted=1#cmt8258488)  
>  Characters: Alucard

Days are bad. The destruction of the castle is the most obvious then, light slanting over the wreckage of the rooms and the loss of so much of his father's work. 

But the nights are worse, with the shadows crowding in on him as harshly as the memories, the grief and loneliness weighing on Alucard like a physical thing, so heavy not even his supernatural strength can give him any relief from it.


	12. Trevor/Alucard, A Hair-rowing Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, brushing/braiding/putting up someone else's hair](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8261304#cmt8261304)  
> Characters: Trevor, Alucard

"No," Alucard said flatly. "I'm neither drunk nor insane enough to let you touch my hair."

"Oh, well, forgive me, your highness." Trevor gave an exaggerated bow. "I didn't realize you were so bloody picky about who touched your hair. The fuck do you think I'm going to do, cut it off?" 

"Yes," Alucard said. "You have a sword and I've seen how you handle unexpected problems."

"I managed to braid my sister's hair for years without hacking it to bits," Trevor snapped back. "I think I can handle yours." 

There was a bitterness behind the words; Alucard forgot, more often than not, that Trevor had lost not only his parents, but his entire family when he was only a child. 

"Fine," Alucard relented, not out of pity, but out of some other unnamable emotion he didn't wish to examine too closely. "But if you ruin my hair, I _will_ kill you. Slowly." 

"Oh, how terrifying," Trevor said, his sharp, sarcastic tone at odds with the gentleness of his hands, and Alucard found himself newly worried for an entirely different reason.


	13. Trevor/Alucard, Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, _you must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8303032#cmt8303032)  
>  Characters: Trevor, Alucard

Their first fight wasn't entirely intentional; Trevor saw a vampire, Alucard saw a hunter, and that was that. 

Their second one was more so—ostensibly for training, but mostly for both of them to see if there was a way to gain an upper hand that they hadn't in the first match. 

The many subsequent ones were all the same: claimed for training, but secretly for more, for learning how the other moved, how he strategized, how he fought and thought and planned. To learn an enemy as well as they knew themselves. 

But you can't fight someone for that long without them learning everything about you as well. 

And so it is somehow both surprising and yet entirely expected when Alucard pins Trevor to the ground, and Trevor yanks him in for a bruising kiss that Alucard returns wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
